Chaos Control
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 9 |last = Return to New Vestroia |next = A Royale Pain |image = File:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1 1 0001.jpg }} Chaos Control is the 9th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on April 10, 2011. Plot Drago is seen training by himself for some reason. Then a flashback which shows Drago wishing to train on his own and away from Dan but he doesn't want Drago to train by himself but Drago says that he's no good to anyone and he flies away. Mag Mel is then seen talking to Anubias about the whereabouts of Dan and Drago and he would never occur to him that they were at New Vestroia, the home of all Bakugan. Mag Mel then gives Anubias a Chaos Bakugan called Darkus Iron Dragonoid and a new Mechtogan called Venexus. Mag Mel then tells Anubias to go to New Vestroia and to find Dan and Drago. Anubias then goes back to Bakugan Interspace and transforms into his Gundalian form. After that, he then goes to New Vestroia. Just as Anubias arrives to New Vestroia, he says that he is a messager and he says skip the introductions and to battle. Anubias first summons Darkus Iron Dragonoid and it attacks Preyas and Drago with the Ollan Terror Ability Card. When Drago gets hit by the attack, Preyas steps in to defend him. While on Earth, Marucho and Shun are at the place where they were waiting for Dan in episode 6, talking about Dan. Marucho is worried about Dan and Drago but Shun doesn't seem to care about them one bit because they ran off to New Vestroia without telling them. Dan senses that something is wrong with Drago and he rushes to Drago's location by riding on Amazon's head to get to him. Preyas continues to battle the Iron Dragonoid and he is doing fine against it until Anubias summons Mechtogan Venexus. Preyas proves to be no match for the Mechtogan Venexus, putting Drago into a rage and making him lose control of his powers. Drago lays waste to the battlefield and he summons Mechtogan Zenthon. After that Dan arrives with Amazon and Dan manages to snap him out of it, causing Drago to also fully gain control of his powers and making Mag Mel and Razenoid lose their connection with Dan and Drago. Zenthon then starts attacking Drago and Drago determines that they will have to tame Zenthon in order to control him. Drago's Revolutional attack then goes up against Zenthon's lasers, but Zenthon is unable to take the attack. However, Anubias's Iron Dragonoid and Venexus continue to attack Titanium Dragonoid. Zenthon then helps Drago by defeating Venexus and Drago then defeats the Iron Dragonoid causing Anubias having a chance to flee. Zenthon then disappears and Amazon say that both Dan and Drago work really awesome when they work together. Preyas and Amazon then vow to help Drago control his new powers. At the end of the episode, Mag Mel discusses about Dan and Drago moving on since New Vestroia with Razenoid and Razen Titan is shown in the background. Battles *Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, Preyas, and Amazon vs Anubias (Gundalian form): Dan wins due to help from Mechtogan Zenthon. Bakugan Debut *Iron Dragonoid Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Preyas *Amazon *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Iron Dragonoid *Razenoid Mechtogan Debut *Venexus Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Venexus Mechtogan Titan Debut *Razen Titan Mechtogan Titan Seen *Razen Titan Trivia *This is the first episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge not to have a battle inside Bakugan Interspace or even show a Bakugan in its real form in Interspace. Deleted Scene *After Titanium Dragonoid uses Revolutional against Zenthon, a brief scene showing Code Eve is cut, making this episode the first time she appeared since Destiny Revealed in the original version. *Another deleted scene is where Anubias gets hit by a rock by a blast from Drago's Dragon Force Striker against Iron Dragonoid, the reason why he had a cresent in his forehead. Video de:Chaoskontrolle Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes